


Two For The Road

by ThornyHedge



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornyHedge/pseuds/ThornyHedge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili and Fili are in love with each other, but sadly, both prefer to bottom.  In the Blue Mountains, they had a habit of picking up and taking home pairs of male lovers to satisfy their lusts.  Whatever shall they do when they undertake a quest with 12 significantly older fellows?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two For The Road

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on the Hobbit Kink Meme at Live Journal, which can be read here:
> 
> http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/3393.html?thread=6458689#t6458689
> 
> Not my finest work, but I hope it does the prompt justice.

It started at Bilbo’s house in Bag End.

“Mr. Dwalin!” Kili cried, throwing his arms around his uncle’s long-time friend. Dwalin couldn’t help but notice Kili had come of age since the last time he’d seen him in the Blue Mountains. Muscles that had long been hinted at had sprouted on his upper arms, mostly due to using that infernal bow Kili was so enamored of. His voice had deepened as well. “You remember Fili, of course?” Kili gestured to his brother, who had just embraced Balin. 

Dwalin smiled. Fili, though it seemed nearly improbable, was more alluring than ever. Dwalin had always admired the young prince’s golden hair and easy smile. More importantly, in Dwalin’s eyes, the prince was a tenacious fighter. Dwalin clapped Fili on the shoulder and noted that his blue eyes and lovely locks were more suited to a lass than a prince.

After most of the company had settled down for the night, Dwalin caught the sound of the brothers frolicking on the roof of Bilbo’s house under the stars, as he puffed on his pipe on the front porch.

“This is torture, Kee,” Fili told his brother. “Where shall we find satisfaction with this lot?”

“I saw the way Mr. Dwalin was looking at you, _khâzash,_ ” Kili said, almost mournfully. “I don’t think you will suffer for lack of cock on this quest. I, on the other hand, may come up empty.” Dwalin’s eyebrows shot up.

“So many Dwarves to choose from,” Fili pondered. “Are we including Uncle, the wizard and Bilbo among our prospects?”

“Fee, I’m so desperate, I’ll include the ponies,” Kili whined, and Dwalin dropped his pipe. “I have got to be fucked soon, or I’ll die. Kiss me?”

The grizzled warrior made his way inside and rubbed one out picturing the two princes in various states of undress.

\-----

It became more obvious after the incident with the trolls.

“You were terribly brave, Kee,” Fili told his brother as he helped him from the burlap sack that encased him. 

“I couldn’t let them harm Mr. Baggins,” Kili shrugged. Free from the confines of the bag, he hugged his brother and lay his forehead gently against Fili’s. 

Unbeknownst to the pair, Bofur was listening and watching as he watered a nearby tree. His wrists ached from being tied to the trolls’ spit.

“It was torture, Fili,” Kili told his brother. “Being on that pile of wriggling bodies! Oin kept rubbing against me, pressing me into Gloin. Then, when the troll dropped Bombur on top of me…,” he gasped. “I am aching to be man-handled, _atamanel._ ”

Bofur’s eyes grew wide and he felt his prick hardening in his hand. His mouth grew suddenly dry.

“I’m sure we’ll have some private time soon,” the blond told Kili soothingly. “Tonight, let’s put our bedrolls on the edge of camp. At least we can suck one another’s cocks.”

“Aye,” Kili breathed, smoothing down his brother’s hair. “And I do have that little plug you gave me for my arse. It’s nice when riding. Nearly as good as the real thing.”

“But it makes you cry out so!” Fili admonished, and Kili blushed. “Still, it’s not as much fun as being driven into though, is it?” Fili sighed longingly. “Soon, brother, soon. We just have to find another besides Mr. Dwalin. One for each of us.”

Bofur’s interest was piqued. He’d be chatting up Dwalin very soon.

\-----

It came to a head in Rivendell.

Bofur had taken a nasty scrape escaping the orcs, as had a few of the others. The elves offered them medical care and a chance to bathe, which pleased the company greatly. While Balin, Thorin and Bilbo were led into a deeper part of Rivendell by Elrond to work on decoding Gandalf’s mysterious map, the rest of the Dwarves availed themselves of one of Rivendell’s steam baths.

Kili had always loved the water and didn’t hesitate to shed his clothing and step into its warm depths. He was delighted to find spots in the pool where streams of warm water gushed down from the ceiling. Entranced, back to the rest of them, he stood up under one of the streams, head thrown back and the perfect globes of his ass visible just above the water line. He let out a lengthy, pleasured moan that had several of the company squirming uncomfortably and the other half adjusting themselves in their trousers. 

Kili’s delight propelled the rest of them into action and soon the pool was occupied by ten road-weary Dwarves. The bath was very well-appointed with lotions, shampoos and scented oils. There was much unclipping and letting down of hair, as many of them hadn’t had the opportunity to have a thorough warm bath in months. 

“Brother,” Kili approached Fili, “you must let me wash your hair.”

Fili nodded in agreement. “Over here, by the waterfall,” he encouraged.

Kili selected a bottle of shampoo that smelt of a meadow on a sunny day and followed his brother.

The heat of the water was having a very relaxing effect on Dwalin. He’d sat down on a ledge along the wall and inhaled great lung-fulls of the pleasant steam.

“Say what you want about the Elves,” Bofur sat down next to him sighing contentedly, his long braids undone and plastered to his head, “they sure know how to build a bath house.”

“Aye, that they do,” Dwalin admitted.

“Can I speak frankly with you, Dwalin?” Bofur offered the grizzled warrior a bar of soap.

“Of course ye’ can, Bofur. What’s on ye’ mind?”

“It’s those two,” Bofur nodded his head in the direction of Thorin’s nephews.

“Ah yes,” Dwalin smiled affectionately. “Intriguing pair.”

“To say the least,” Bofur agreed. “I must know. Their… proclivities,” he chose his words carefully. “While it’s fairly clear they desire one another in a romantical way, I cannot quite fathom the logistics of their relationship.”

“Ah, well that’s the conundrum, innit?” Dwalin told him. “Seems they both enjoy being—how shall I put this?—being the recipient, when it comes to penetration.”

“How dreadful for them,” Bofur remarked quietly.

“Aye, but maybe not so dreadful for us, if you catch my drift,” Dwalin smiled faintly. “They’ve both been making insinuations to me since we left The Shire.”

“And I heard them talking in the woods yesterday,” Bofur said. “They are desperate for it, Dwalin.”

“In that case, I think we owe it to Thorin to ensure his nephews’ happiness.”

“I could not agree more, my friend.”

\-----

An hour later, Fili and Kili were sitting on one of the beds in the room Lindir had assigned to them. Fili, naked, was braiding Kili’s fresh-smelling hair. He’d just put in the final clip when a knock came at their door.

“I told you they’d come, _nadadith,_ ” Fili smiled over his shoulder at Kili, wrapped a towel around his hips and got up to open the door. “What took you two so long?” he asked Dwalin and Bofur.

“Clearly this was more a trap for us than for the lads,” Bofur said ruefully to Dwalin. 

“Hopefully it’s a situation that will lead to release for all of us,” Kili stood to usher the two inside. 

“Goodness, Kili!” Dwalin exclaimed. “You haven’t a stitch on!”

“What’s the point?” Kili shrugged. “Bofur was only going to rip my clothing off when he arrived anyway. Isn’t that right, Mr. Bofur?”

“I had heard stories about the two of you,” Bofur told them, voice tight, “circulating around the tavern. About how you’d go to the inn and pick up a couple of lads—″

“Usually brothers,” Kili interjected.

“Aye,” Fili agreed, smiling at Dwalin “we do like brothers.”

“You’d pick up these lads and take them home with you. Now we know the rumors are true,” Bofur smiled softly.

“Well, you don’t _know._ Not quite yet,” Kili took hold of Bofur’s hand and pulled him towards one of the beds. “But I think you will enjoy the first-hand knowledge you acquire here tonight,” he purred into Bofur’s ear, teeth toying with the lobe as he backed away.

“We have only two rules,” Fili told their guests. “You must allow us access to one another at all times while you are fucking us, and—″

“No attachments,” Kili finished. “We wanted you both here tonight because we admire and respect you.”

“And we find you both extremely attractive,” Fili added. “But we are very much in love with one another. Just because we have you here tonight does not imply or preclude anything.”

“It also doesn’t discount anything,” Kili winked at Bofur.

“Those are your only rules?” Dwalin wondered. “We can tie you up?”

“That would keep us from having access to one another,” Fili contradicted him.

“Can we be rough with you, then?” Bofur wondered.

“I rather expected that question from Mr. Dwalin,” Kili smiled. “You can hurt me all you like, Bofur. I’d prefer not to bleed, however.”

“What would you like to do first?” Dwalin asked Fili.

“First, I should like you to get undressed, Mr. Dwalin,” the blond told him. “I quite enjoyed the glimpse of your genital piercing that the bath house afforded me. Now I’d like to see it up close.”

“When he was little, he was always putting shiny things in his mouth,” Kili told the two older Dwarves. “It was a dirty, dirty habit,” he licked his lips.

Bofur could no longer control himself and reached for Kili’s face, pulling him in for a deep kiss. “Laddie,” the toymaker gasped when he pulled away, “I have wanted to do that since I lay eyes on you at Bilbo’s house.”

“I hope you want to do more than kiss, Bofur,” Kili began undressing his older companion. “I am dying to feel your hands on me.”

“I shan’t disappoint, laddie,” Bofur’s eyes twinkled, and pushed Kili down onto one of the beds.

“We must push this bed next to Kili’s,” Fili told Dwalin. “Help me?” Fili turned towards the other bed, and as he did, Dwalin reached out and unfettered the towel from Fili’s hips. 

“I came here to schtupp you, dwarfling, not move furniture,” Dwalin grabbed Fili’s hips and ground his leather clad erection against Fili’s behind. He growled in Fili’s ear, “Get on the bed on all fours.”

“After we move the—″

“I said,” Dwalin plastered a meaty hand over Fili’s mouth, “all fours. Bed. Now.” He gave Fili’s perky little ass a smack with one of his tattooed mitts. When released, Fili complied with no further complaint.

Bofur meanwhile, had Kili on his back and was littering the youth’s chest with licks, nibbles and beard burn. His other hand fondled Kili’s balls. Kili reached for his brother’s hand. “I think we made the right choice, _atamanel,_ ” he breathed to Fili.

Fili was reaching for Kili’s hand when Dwalin grabbed the blond’s arm and twisted it behind his back.

“Access, Mr. Dwalin,” Kili reminded him, writhing under Bofur’s ministrations.

Muttering an epithet in Khuzdul, Dwalin rose from the bed and shoved the bed, and Fili, flush against Kili’s bunk. 

“Thank you, Dwalin,” Fili told him, nuzzling his brother’s dark hair with his nose.

“Quiet, you,” Dwalin smacked Fili’s ass yet again. He used his thumbs to pull Fili’s ass cheeks apart and licked a stripe up the blond’s center. Fili’s body stuttered and Dwalin stilled him with two strong hands as he set to the task of tongue fucking the prince.

Kili kept his eyes on Dwalin’s probing tongue as Bofur reached for a vial of oil Kili had placed on the nightstand. With one slick finger, he began circling Kili’s opening as his mouth closed around the archer’s weeping cock. Humming Bofur began enthusiastically pleasuring him, gripping his hip forcefully with his free hand. 

“Oh, Mr. Dwalin, oh …yes!” Fili cried out when the grizzled warrior slipped a finger into his warm channel next to his tongue and crooked it to find his sweet spot. “Kili,” he leaned the few inches to claim his brother’s mouth in a stuttering kiss. Kili entwined his fingers in Fili’s mane and held on for dear life as Bofur opened him with three fingers.

Dwalin drove into Fili without further pretense, reaching around front to strip the blond’s cock. Lost to the stimulation, Fili lay his forehead against Kili’s. Surrounded with the scent of his brother’s hair, Kili was dimly aware of Bofur lifting his legs over his shoulders and lining up with his entrance. Kili let out a gasp of pleasure as Bofur expertly nailed his prostate on the first pass.

It wasn’t long before both siblings were crying out in mutual climax. Bofur and Dwalin exchanged a knowing glance as they slipped from their respective partners, both still hard and eager to go.

“Come then, Fili,” Bofur purred. “On your back so I can see that lovely face of yours.”

Dwalin lay down next to Kili, “Ride me, wildcat,” he told Kili, pulling the exhausted brunet up over his hips. “The night is young.”

“And so are we,” Fili told them. “Hope you two old codgers can keep up.”

THE END


End file.
